nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Hoshigaki Kemono
Character First Name: ' Kemono '''Character Last Name: ' Hoshigaki 'IMVU Username: ' Eraisu 'Nickname: ' Beast 'Age: ' 13 'Date of Birth: ' 05/21/188 AN 'Gender: ' Male 'Ethnicity: ' Amegakurian 'Height: ' 5'3 'Weight: ' 116 lbs 'Blood Type: ' AB 'Occupation: ' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos: ' None 'Affiliation: ' Village Hidden in Rain 'Relationship Status: ' Single 'Personality: ' Kemono is '''not an emotional person. Even though he's able to understand sentiment, it's not something he feels in the same sense that others do, which would be the prime reason for his insensitivity towards others. With an inability to understand/feel love, dealing with the ladies has never been easy for Kemono, in fact he is often blunt and stupid in matters of the heart. And to top it off, he comes from a conviction that others are as selfish as himself. Kemono earned his nickname "Beast" as he was a savage bully in his childhood, but make no mistake, he also bullied kids that were bigger and older than himself. Thing is that he doesn't feels the same way as others do about his own behaviour, he generally just feel as if everyone should 'bully' each other and just take what they want. This lack of empathy and sympathy suits him well, as he's happy in his own way in the same sense that a predator is happy with its own nature. Sometimes Kemono's only being social when he's actually seen as stepping on peoples toes, and it's not necessarily out of disrespect either, whereas, in his own mind everybody should just go full out and reach for what they want, to claim what they want to claim, and do so as straight forwardly as they can. Because that way everybody would be honest about their agenda, leaving little room for interpretation and no room for lies. And that must be the one thing that would make Hoshigaki Kemono Beast, a somewhat likeable character; the fact that he is honest, and that people will have a sense that they know where they have him, at least if they don't get emotionally attached. Behaviour: He is known as "Beast" for his relentless fighting spirit and his inability to hold back during sparring, as he will almost always go for the knock out. Ironically, he would also go any length to protect his comrades in battle no matter how little he actually cares about their well being. Like a shark he doesn't really share anything with others, he just does his own thing, and for his own good. Vainglorious about his fighting abilities, Beast is happy to spontaneously brawl for little to no reason at all, but also over small things like food, decisions, being looked at the wrong way, being allowed to skip in line when he is more hungry than the others (Which is always), etcetera. Beast never responds with respect unless it's someone he deems worthy of it, and that would be the only time he would respond with a bit of caution. Nindo: ' ''"I am the strongest here..." "Do to others, before they do to you." "I don't know love, therefore I am unbeatable!" "Go for what you want in life, and don't complain if you're too weak to get it." "Whoever takes it gets it, don't complain." '''Summoning: ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) Bloodline/Clan: ''' '''Hoshigaki The clan originally hails from the land of water; they are known for their shark-like features and are very skilled in tajijutsu, as well known for their strength, speed and Water jutsu. They also possess the ability to breathe under water. Strength & weaknesses: Exceptional''' Taijutsu',' Strength''' and Above average''' speed', but also Terrible' Kyujutsu, Medical and Below Average Genjutsu'. Kekkei Genkai: Mizukyushu - The Hoshigaki clan's ablitiy to absorb an opponets charka while in a water source. - Rank B. Clan Jutsu: Summoning technique: Sharks - Able to summon sharks for both battle and message sending purposes. - Rank B. '''Ninja Class: ' Genin Element One: ' '''Element Two: ' '''Weapon of choice: Strengths: ' - Exceptional Strength - Above average Stamina '''Weaknesses: ' - Terrible Medical - Terrible Kyujutsu ''((Academy students are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. This is picked from this list: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Kyujutsu, Fuinjutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Bukijutsu. Chakra Manipula'tion, Strength, Speed, Stamina (Chakra amount), Hand Seals, Intelligence, Medical Jutsu, Learning Speed.))'' 'Chakra color: ' Yellow '''Weapon Inventory: Maximum capacity at: 50 Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) ____________________________________ Kunai (cost 2 pieces): '7 (14 pieces)'' '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''10 (15 pieces)'' Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): ''2 (1 piece)'' Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): ''2 (6 pieces)'' Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ''1 (4 pieces)'' Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ''5 (10 pieces)'' Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): ' '''Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): List the other weapons here: '''Total: 50 Jutsu List: Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Allies: ' Amegakure Village '''Enemies: ' None, yet. '''Background Information: Hoshigaki Kemono was placed into an orphanage at the age of 3 in the Village Hidden by Rain. And growing up, there were many times that he beat his fists bloody on the walls of his room, not yet knowing where he could exert his anger and disappointment in life. This developed into a mean behaviour in the playground, which quickly earned him the nickname "Beast" from the parents of the children he beat up. He was often fighting the boys and girls that would dare to stand up to his cruelty. Being an Hoshigaki he had an advantage in strength and size, so not many could stand in his way, not even boys 3-4 years older than him. The absence of mother and father figure left Kemono only the assumption that his parents were bad people. In his head, they were dark people who did not care for anything, not even their child. This conviction would later translate into a darkness within him. Kemono had a disinterest in education that put him one year behind in the ninja academy, which left one year late to claim his Genin rank, although this did not subtract anything from his wild taijutsu skills. Fortunately for him, he quickly realized that his disobedience in class would bode ill for his status as being the strongest, seeing as his friends were picking up new skills and ninjutsu. He had a wake up call then, and started taking the classes of the academy more seriously. Even on his off time, he studied the arts of battle. He was determined to become the strongest ninja the world has ever seen, yes even stronger than Naruto and Sasuke rumored to have been. For every strong person he would come across, hunger for strength would increase. Roleplaying Library: Hoshigaki Kemono Test 2-13-15 1st Spar: Kemono Vs Fumetsu Approved by: Kagato - 2/14/15